Apprivoiser l'Empousa
by Keltira-Tissesort
Summary: Milo, devenu Spectre du Scorpion décide de tenter une approche vers Lune de l'Empousa (OC masculin), un de ses nouveaux camarades et amants qu'il ne connait encore que trop peu. Issu d'un RP au contexte chargé, c'est un petit cadeau pour ma chouchoute. Merci pour tous ces bons moments, je t'adore.


Je n'écris que pour le plaisir, je ne tire aucun profit de mes textes. L'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Kurumada mais le contexte actuel des choses ainsi que les quelques O.C. nous appartiennent à ma partenaire de RP et moi.

 **Me revoici avec, cette fois, un petit OS privé tiré d'un RP.**

 **Ma Folle que j'aime, ce texte est pour toi ! :3**

 **Pairing:** Milo x Lune (+ mention Lemon x Kagaho)

 **Brièvement:** Lune de l'Empousa (image), spectre de l'étoile Terrestre de la Rectitude est un spectre d'une vingtaine d'année. Il n'a rejoint les armés d'Hadès que récemment, c'est un spectre lambda très travailleur, loyal et soucieux, mais craignant les contacts physiques. Il a un passé lourd et n'exprime que rarement sa façon de pensée.

 **Je suis navrée si ce texte vous semble flou, il s'agit d'une scène prenant part dans notre RP très vaste avoisinant la cinquantaine de personnages actifs.**

 **Ma nouille, la preuve que ce RP me motive, tu verrais tous les textes que j'aimerais réussir à taper sur tout ça... Mais ça va, je suis contente d'être parvenue à en faire au moins un même s'il ne mentionne que très peu de nos chouchous... J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même :'3**

* * *

Le regard pourpre du Spectre de l'Empousa observait l'horizon, silencieux, serein, perdu dans des songes que lui seul connaissait. Pour l'heure, son travail était terminé. Isolé dans les jardins derrière la seconde prison, Lune s'était installé dans un coin pour profiter encore un peu de la quiétude des lieux. Il avait toujours apprécié cette zone fleurie et paisible. Elle contrastait joliment avec l'horreur des prisons qui les entouraient. C'était la touche de douceur et de grâce dans cet univers sombre de morts et de souffrance.

Bien sûr, les temps avaient changé aux enfers et la situation était… bien moins noire qu'auparavant mais cet endroit restait son petit refuge après une longue journée de travail. S'il était un féru de la paperasse, le jeune homme appréciait néanmoins la sérénité du repos lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et il laissa le vent léger venir s'engouffrer dans sa chevelure nacrée alors qu'il savourait les douces senteurs florales qui s'élevaient doucement.

–« Bah alors, tu rêvasses ? »

Les iris corail se rouvrirent de surprise tandis que deux bras venaient doucement l'enserrer à la taille, un visage au souffle chaud venant se loger dans son cou. Il se figea.

–« Chevalier du Scorpion… ! », s'alarma-t-il, le corps raidit à ces touchers inattendus.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, ayant deviné son désir, le jeune homme à la longue crinière bleutée se recula pour le libérer sans brusquerie, levant les mains en signe de reddition, un petit sourire contrit étirant ses lèvres.

–« Doucement… », soupira-t-il avec patience afin de l'apaiser. « Et c'est pas un peu formel de m'appeler comme ça… ? »

L'Empousa, les joues rose de gêne, détourna le regard alors qu'il se détendait peu à peu, libéré de son emprise. Il acquiesça en silence.

Evidemment, après ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, comment croire qu'il pouvait encore trouver le moyen de mettre de la distance entre lui et ses… amants ? Quatre hommes, tous amoureux d'une jeune femme des plus respectables et apprenant également à se découvrir en même temps. Inconcevable, pas vrai ?

Pourtant, les deux scorpions du groupe, Milo et Lemon, étaient déjà sur la même longueur d'onde. Même le solitaire Kagaho s'ouvrait à ces deux-là malgré l'évidence qu'il chérissait plus encore leur belle Lila.

Mais lui, dans tout cela, n'avait pas changé, ou très peu. Il restait le froid, distant et frigide Lune, Spectre de l'Empousa, étoile terrestre de la Rectitude. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient partagé, malgré les quelques étreintes embarrassantes mais ô combien exquises, il restait le même. Son corps continuait de se crisper à la moindre approche. Ses membres tremblaient encore lorsqu'on se collait bien trop à lui et sa gorge se faisait sèche, le souffle difficile, comme oppressé lorsqu'une peau entrait en contact avec la sienne. Il lui demandait tant d'attention pour passer outre ce malaise cuisant…

Amusé pour sa part, Milo vint s'asseoir à ses côtés prenant soin de laisser cette marge entre eux.

–« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, pas vrai ? », interrogea-t-il posément, son regard bleuté se posant sur lui.

Navré, il baissa le nez.

–« Je suis désolé. »

L'ancien chevalier d'or haussa simplement les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Il n'était pas du genre à s'emporter pour si peu, d'autant qu'il savait son camarade difficilement approchable. Pour avoir eu comme meilleur ami un chevalier des glaces, il ne se sentait pas réellement gêné par sa conduite. Et puis, il avait le désir réel de découvrir ce spectre à l'allure si noble et distante. Milo avait toujours été un adepte des défis aussi variés soit-il et celui-ci lui plaisait bien.

–« C'est beau ici. »

Les orbes saphir observèrent à leur tour les étendues vertes et chatoyantes dénuées de cris et de corps pourrissant.

–« C'est un jardin un peu spécial créé par sa majesté. Je pensais que l'Hydre de… que Lemon t'avait fait visiter ? »

–« Hm… pas vraiment en fait. Cet idiot s'est mis en tête de courir après ce cher Bénou un peu pour, je cite 'se rapprocher de ce bel oiseau sauvage'. »

–« Ce vil lézard multi-têtes t'a lâchement abandonné. Tu aurais dû le rappeler à l'ordre. »

–« Non, en fait, j'avais envie d'en profiter pour te voir. Je pensais que, nous aussi, on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble… »

Il se tut.

Un petit silence s'installa, serein pour l'un, gêné pour le second qui gérait encore mal la situation présente. Lune sursauta lorsque la main de Milo recouvrit la sienne et, dans une réaction nerveuse embrassée, chercha à l'écarter comme si ce simple contact venait de le brûler.

–« Shhh… Laisse-moi faire s'il-te-plait… », quémanda doucement le Scorpion. « Je ne te ferai rien, promis… »

Avec réticence, le Spectre finit par obéir, non sans ressentir l'envie poignante de s'écarter animer ses doigts… qui se retrouvèrent avec douceur enlacés à ceux de son camarade qui, étonnamment, sembla se contenter de ce toucher. A son air tranquille, Lune devine que celui-ci appréciait simplement ce petit geste et releva son regard bleuté sur lui.

–« Si vraiment ça te gêne, dis-le-moi s'il te plait. »

Lune baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entrelacés mais ne dit mot.

–« T'as des mains fines. », fit remarquer son compagnon. « Je l'avais remarqué avant mais le contexte n'était pas le meilleur pour un compliment j'crois. »

–« Evidemment. », souffla-t-il à mi-voix, obnubilé par leurs mains enlacées. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Est-ce que ce sont mes mains que tu préfères… ? »

Le visage illuminé d'un sourire tranquille, le Scorpion rit un peu, caressant la peau soyeuse sous ses doigts.

–« J'aime bien tes mains, oui. Mais j'aime beaucoup ta peau aussi. Elle est douce et sucrée… », fit-il remarquer posément au souvenir de l'avoir goûtée avec plaisir durant une de leur nuit. « J'aime tes cheveux également. Ils sont beaux, soyeux et c'est très plaisant de glisser sa main dedans, on dirait un rideau de soie... » Sa main libre passa entre les longues mèches pour lui prouver ses dires et les pupilles azur se mêlèrent à celles pourpres silencieuses et curieusement patiente. « Tes yeux ont une couleur étonnante. Pourpres, parfois fushia… d'autres fois rose… Ils sont superbes même quand tu t'efforce à prendre ce petit air distant qui ne fait que les rendre plus brillant encore… et tes pommettes rougies sont exquises au regard. »

Il rit un peu alors que le Spectre, rougissant sous les compliments, détournait le regard. Un doux brasier naissait dans ses reins pour se propager dans tout son être.

–« Tu veux que je m'arrête là ? », s'amusa-t-il.

Mais, pour son plus grand étonnement, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur lui, l'observant intensément derrière ses mèches nacrées. Il lui sembla que l'éclat de ses pupilles pourpres était plus prononcé encore. Doucement, celui-ci secoua la tête.

–« Non, continue s'il te plait. »

Un peu surprit, le Scorpion l'observa non sans se départir de sa tranquillité.

–« Je ne te savais pas aussi quémandeur de compliments. »

–« J'aime bien… », avoua l'Empousa à mi-voix.

Le Scorpion sourit, adoucit.

–« Tu as un visage magnifique. Tes traits sont doux, adorables et on rêve de ravir des baisers à une bouche aussi rose et sensuelle... Ton corps fin est des plus gracieux, ton surplis est une torture au regard en nous le camouflant ainsi, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. J'aime bien t'écouter aussi, t'as pas une voix bourrue, au contraire. C'est doux pour les oreilles, même quand tu t'énerves… ! » Il se tut le temps de rire devant la petite moue du Spectre et reprit « Tu es noble et loyal… fier et distant également. Et tu as la fâcheuse manie de garder pour toi tous tes ressentiments et tes problèmes... » Lune baissa les yeux d'un air coupable mais de sa main libre, il vint lui saisir le menton avec douceur. « Mais on a davantage envie de te protéger et de t'aimer. Tu es attentionné et dévoué, on veut tous te le rendre et te faire plaisir. On veut prendre soin de toi comme tu sais prendre soin de nous. »

–« A vrai dire, il n'y a que Lila que j'ai cherché à protéger… »

–« C'est suffisant pour moi. T'es quelqu'un de génial, Lune. Très mignon et adorable avec ça. Vraiment. »

Le temps que ces paroles posées fassent leur chemin, Lune rosit de plaisir et Milo cessa de respirer. Les lèvres roses du beau Spectre s'étaient posées sur les siennes dans un geste d'une infinie douceur. Le cœur de l'Empousa battait agréablement dans sa poitrine, trahissant le stress qu'il ressentait à ce contact mais, surtout, le désir réel qui l'animait.

–« Je… Je t'apprécie beaucoup également, Milo… », parvint-il à avouer dans un murmure, le regard baissé sur leurs mains aux doigts toujours entrelacés. « Je sais que… je ne le montre pas vraiment et que mon attitude peut laisser perplexe… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que… »

Doucement, les lèvres de l'ancien chevalier d'or s'étaient reposées sur les siennes. Tendres, patientes, soyeuses, comme une simple caresse. Une caresse aimante signifiant au jeune spectre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se confondre en excuses ou en explications. Milo le comprenait, Milo l'acceptait. Et puis, suite à sa petite initiative, difficile de résister au désir de ravir cette bouche à son tour.

Les joues roses, le Spectre de l'Empousa finit par s'apaiser et répondit à la pression de cette bouche amoureuse qui l'embrassait de cette douceur si plaisante.

Pour une première approche, le Scorpion ne put s'empêcher de la trouver plutôt réussie. Restait à savoir si l'Hydre de Lerne, de son côté, était parvenu à quelque chose de concluant avec le Bénou tout feu tout flamme.

Une déflagration sombre à l'horizon lui indiqua qu'il y avait encore du chemin à faire.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lue :3**


End file.
